The Goblins Rewire Sarah's House.
by geppy
Summary: ugh.....i dont trust my great summarizing skills so....stuff happens in this story.


The Goblins Rewire Sarah's House.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I throw into this story.

"Toby?"

Sarah looked into the dark room. All was silent.

"Toby...are you okay?" she asked, standing at the doorway. She fumbled for the switch and flipped it up and down.

FLUSH.

Sarah frowned and stepped backwards out of the room and looked down the hall towards the bathroom. She waited until the toilet stopped running and flipped the light switch again.

FLUSH.

Sarah scratched her head. "Okay...this is a bit weird..." she said staring at the bathroom.

"Of course it is, Sarah."

Sarah jumped and looked back into the dark room to see who had spoken to her. Standing in front of the open window door thingy was a dude with big hair.

"You're the Goblin King." Sarah said.

"Yep. And I took your baby ¾" 

BANG.

Right then the doors behind him slammed shut. Jareth turned, his cape swirling around him, and tried opening them.

"NO! DAMN IT! They've locked me in!" he cried.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"The goblins, stoopid." He put his hands on his hips and started tapping his foot. "Never should have trusted them. Should have become the Fairy King like my mommy told me to but no! I had to go and conquer the goblins instead. Now they've rewired everything.

Sarah was staring at him. "Huh?"

Jareth sighed. "Okay, the light switch in this room flushes the toilet, right?"

"Ya."

"Everything is like that now and there is no way out!!! Muh hahaha!!!!"

Sarah was still staring at him.

"Uh, doors?" Sarah said.

"Nope. Locked." Jareth answered.

"I've got keys."

"Nuh-uh. Wont work. That would be too easy. You'll have to find the switch that will open it. The same with the windows."

"Oh."

Sarah left the room and walked down the hallway. Jareth followed. Sarah walked over to the toilet and pushed the handle that had a special sticker on it that says "PUSH." The toilet didn't flush, but they heard something that sounded kinda like someone had just farted that came from her room. Sarah raised an eyebrow and walked back down the hall to her room. Thus Jareth followed.

Sarah stopped at her doorway and looked in awe at the giant paper-mation foot that had crushed her bed and some of her stuffed animals. She walked toward it.

"The Monty Python foot....yep...a humongous foot squishes my bed every day...perfectly normal."

She turned around to see Jareth, looking at the foot, grinning like an idiot. She sighed and started pacing around her room. Jareth walked over to her mirror and started fixing his hair. Then he pulled his crystally balls out of his sleeve and started twirling them in his hands. Sarah stopped pacing and cocked her head to one side as if she was thinking.

"Did you say that the goblins took Toby away?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Okay then. I'm going downstairs to see what other damage was done." Sarah said, walking out of the room. 

"Okey dokey." Jareth followed her, staring at the twirling balls in his hand.

BAM. "Ouch. Wall."

Sarah rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs. "Yes, that is a wall. Doorways work better."

"Yep," Jareth said, rubbing his forehead and walking through the doorway. "they do."

"Okay, dining room light turns on..." Vwooom. "electric can opener."

Jareth sat on the couch next to the dog, twirling his balls and humming. Then he started singing softly. Suddenly:

"BUT I'VE GOT THE BIGGEST BALLS OF THEM ALL!"

Sarah clenched her teeth and continued flipping switches.

"That's...nice, Jareth."

A couple minutes later they heard muffled yells coming from upstairs. Sarah looked up at the ceiling. 

"Who the hell was that?" she asked. 

"Dunno." Jareth said glancing up at the stairs then back to his balls.

Suddenly various Monty Python characters followed by the Black Beast of Aaaagh! came running down the stairs. 

Sir Robin cowered behind the T.V. Lancelot tried to stuff himself into the vase on the table. Galahad was runnung around in circles in the living room. King Arthur and Bedivere were up on chairs screaming for some reason or another. The Black Beast ate the dog and sat in its place. Jareth starts stroking it. Dennis Moore, T.F. Gumby and the Spanish Inquisition stood in the kitchen, utterly confused.

"My brain hurts!" Gumby yelled.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

"What is that?" Jareth said looking up. Galahad stopped running and Robin came out from behind the T.V. 

They all watch as a very annoyed and confused Sarah bangs her head on the wall.

Geppy: Gaaa! My first one! The squirrels that live in my hair helped me so send the flames to them.

Cod: Hey!

Geppy: Some of you might be asking questions like:

What else will happen with the switches?

Will anyone else appear?

What are the Monty Python Characters doing here?

How the hell did I come up with this? 

Why are there squirrels living in my hair?

Sole: Find out most of the answers in the next chapter!

Shrimp: If you want to read the next chapter...

Jimothy: Yeah.


End file.
